


Five stories Crichton told Little D about Big D

by eve11



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: What it says on the tin.  Spoilers for Peacekeeper Wars miniseries
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Five stories Crichton told Little D about Big D

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving older Farscape stories. Written October 2006
> 
> Writing exercise for five "100 word" stories, where 100 is expressed in five randomly chosen bases between 3 and 16.

10015:  
Rock-Paper-Scissors is the default way of solving impasses in the Crichton family. But Aeryn suspects that they will soon need a new method, because she says D'Argo is preternaturally good at it. "It's a random phenomenon," Crichton argues. "You should win, tie, and lose on average, a third of the time." But Aeryn collars Pilot into her corner and produces a series of logs, documenting that Little D. has beaten her in seventeen of the last twenty-nine tries. A quick calculation (p=0.001) reveals that this outcome is highly unlikely.

"He's cheating," she says.

"You can't _cheat_ at Rock-Paper-Scissors," Crichton counters.

"He can."

When confronted, D'Argo glances both ways down the empty corridor, and then pulls his dad into a spare cell.

"Mom doesn't like paper," he whispers.

"She picks paper sometimes..."

"Not as much. And when she does, she thinks about it more. She does this thing, with her eyes-"

"Oh yeah, that thing! I know that thing! It means she's picking paper?"

Now both father and son are huddled conspiratorially in the cell. D'Argo grins.

"I think she thinks it's weak. It couldn't possibly beat a rock."

Crichton stands back and laughs. "Must be a soldier thing. D'Argo-- Big D., once told me the same thing."

D'Argo's eyes light up. "Did you beat him a lot, too?"

"Nah. I'm not as smart as you."

1007:  
"First time we met, he threw me against a wall. Then when I was getting my bearings, he tongued me."

"He _what_?"

"Huh? No. No! Gah! Luxans have these whip-like tongues, with venom that knocks you out."

"Really."

"It's true, swear to God."

"Uh-huh."

"Piss one off, you'll see."

10016:  
Crichton tries to avoid the stories with too much alcohol, too much violence, or otherwise imminent death. But D'Argo hears them anyway, snatches from Chiana or from Aeryn; although she shares Crichton's desire to shield their son from the worst of things, she still has a soldier's frankness and temperament, and will often let bits slip without realizing it. It doesn't make the telling any easier. 

"Mom says you burnt up a moon," D'Argo announces to him one day on the terrace. 

He keeps looking at the stars for a few more seconds, paging through a series of explosions in his memory, trying to figure out which one applies. When he finally does find the context, the first thing he remembers is the flare of heat soaking through his space suit, followed by bitter cold. 

"It was an oil-covered moon," he says, turning around. If he doesn't tell at least that much, he knows Aeryn will. Protective or not, she feels honor bound to tell the truth when pressed. "We ignited the oil and caused a chain reaction across the surface."

"You and Mom?" D'Argo is hesitant, and for some reason that makes Crichton fiercely proud. 

"Me and D'Argo," he answers. 

"Big D.?" D'Argo shows the hint of an excited smile, and Crichton siezes the opportunity. 

"Yup, one and the same. It was the first time he didn't growl at me for calling him 'Rasta-man'. C'mon Abbot," he takes D'Argo's hand, "I bet if we ask Chiana nicely she'll show you how to play his Shilquin." 

1006:  
"Two words. Fishnet tights."

"What? How--?"

"Aunt Chiana said it. After she told me never to try and outdrink a Luxan."

"Hey, no fair, Pip! I was drugged!"

"Sorry, old man."

"No you're not. Stop laughing."

1005:  
He tells Little D. how his namesake met him, abandoning battle woes for a welcome and a full-throated laugh. He doesn't say what happened next.


End file.
